cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darquel
|team = Red |nativeresources = }} Darquel is a longtime member of the New Pacific Order. Nation information Metaphor is a medium sized, mostly developed, and ancient nation at 867 days old with citizens primarily of Pacific Islander ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Metaphor work diligently to produce Rubber and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Metaphor has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Metaphor allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Metaphor. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Metaphor will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. New Pacific Order With a RL friend and numerous NPO members messaging Darquel he took a look at being a part of the then largest Alliance in the game. He was attracted by the protection and aid the order offered, and its passionate members. He has been with the Order ever since. While in the Order Darquel has been in both the and the . He has had success in both places ending up in positions of leadership in both of them. He was also a member of the prestigious Military Command. Future Endeavors Darquel hopes to continue moving up the ranks in his current departments. He is also working towards making the next infrastructure jump. Professions Past and Present Tech Corps In the , Darquel served as a Senior Procurer, providing tech to larger nations for cheaper than they could purchase for themselves. He also worked as a dispatcher, managing the deals between procurers and tech buyers. Media Corps Darquel worked his way through the of , starting as an Artifex Pacificae and moving up to be a Graphics Officer before reaching his current position as Graphics Editor. He currently oversees the Graphics department to produce official artwork for the Order. Within Media Affairs, Brennan has had a large influence on Darquel. On December 18, 2010 Darquel resigned as the Head of the Graphics Division due to RL time constraints. Kean replaced him as Graphics Editor. Military Command A lot of people within have had a large influence on Darquel. One member that stands out above the others is navblue. Darquel cites him as one of the reasons he followed the MilCom path. Back in Darquel's Beta Battalion days, Milcom would always be around to help him when he was not sure what he was doing. Darquel was the NCO of Alpha Battalion until October 26, 2010. He enjoyed his job as he got to help newcomers to the Order/CN around in regards to how to fight their wars, and any problems they had, as well as the pleasure to meet different governments from different alliances. On October 26, 2010, he was promoted Lieutenant of Gamma Battalion where he had Rogal Dorn assisting him as the Gamma Battalion NCO. He retired as Gamma Lt. on May 1, 2011. Awards NPO War History Darquels' first was the NPO-Jarheads War, his second one was the devastating Armageddon War. Darquel is also a member of the Pacifican Special Forces squad. Babyslate08 is the Squad leader, other members of the squad are Thorin, Lupine and SovietChef. Category:Individuals Category:Karma War veteran Category:DH-NPO War veteran‎ Category:Fark-NPO War veteran Category:Dave War veteran